1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell system capable of generating electricity through an electrochemical reaction between oxygen and hydrogen, and more particularly to a module-type fuel cell system in which previously preparing modules are assembled in a housing structure.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a fuel cell system is a system for generating electricity through an electrochemical reaction between an oxidizing agent and a fuel such as hydrogen. Such a fuel cell system includes an electric generator for generating electricity; a fuel supply unit for supplying a hydrogen-containing fuel to the electric generator; and an oxidizing agent supply unit for supplying an oxidizing agent to the electric generator. The fuel supply unit and the oxidizing agent supply unit are each equipped with a suitable pump. The above-mentioned components are fluidly connected, for example, through connecting pipes and the like, which enable fluid flow therethrough.
Also, the fuel cell system may have additional components, such as an unreacted fuel recovery unit for recovering and re-using unreacted fuel and vapor-phase water discharged from the electric generator; and/or a heat exchange unit.
If the components are connected together using pipes, then the pipes take up space between the components, thereby increasing dead space inside the fuel cell system.
Also, routing interconnecting pipes without interference therebetween reduces manufacturing efficiency.